


In cold print

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Rough Sex, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keine Handlung, nur nacktes Fleisch und keine Frauen, die entweder sterben oder untreu werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In cold print

**Author's Note:**

> PWP reinvented für AtS 5x20 The girl in question. In cold print – engl. Schwarz auf Weiß! Keine Begründung, keine Motive, nur Sex und wir alle wissen, dass ich bei Smut gerne hoffnungslos versage, deshalb auch relativ kurz.

_Head like a hole,_  
_Black as your soul -_  
_I’d rather die than give you control._  


Es ist einfach sich vorzumachen, dass Dinge sich verändern. Anders werden.

Aber Angel ist nicht naiv. Angel glaubt nicht. Sucht nicht. Will sich nicht weiterbewegen, nur um wieder am Anfang anzugelangen und eine neue Runde von Enttäuschung hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Stillstand ist nicht der Tod, er weiß das zu genau, andere Varianten sind weitaus schmerzhafter.

Das kurzweilige Mantra verklingt und sein Blick kommt auf Spike zum liegen.

Es ist die ungestellte Frage in dessen Augen und die Art, wie er seinem Blick ausweicht, ohne die Augen zu senken, die in Angel Szenarien zündet, die nie vergessen waren.

Verdrängt? Sicher.

Verbannt aus seinen Träumen? Niemals vollständig, egal wie hart er daran arbeitete.

Da ist ein verschwommener Augenblick und dann die schneidende Klarheit seiner Lippen, die sich über Spikes schließen. Da ist unerwarteter Widerstand und eine kleine Rebellion, die er mit dem Streicheln seiner Zunge im Keim erstickt. Da ist zuwenig Bewegung und Handgelenke, die sich in einem festeren Griff als Eisenfesseln befinden, weil das hier neu und alt und anders ist. Seine Hüfte Spike gegen die Schreibtischkante presst, seine Schenkel sich zwischen Spikes drücken. Er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er ein Knie in seinen Unterleib heute nicht ebenso mit gebrochenen Knochen vergelten wurde wie damals oder weshalb die Aussicht auf Gewalt ihn nur noch härter macht.

Oh, natürlich, die Antwort ist einfach, pulsiert unvergänglicher durch seinen Körper, als jeder Puls es könnte und Angel schluckt die Enttäuschung, als er Spikes williges Stöhnen hört hinunter. Sie befindet sich in guter Gesellschaft an dem Ort, an den seine geplatzten Träume hinwandern, außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Greift um, lässt locker und findet Erlösung in familiären Plätzen. Der Kurve von Spikes Wirbelsäule. Dem Hohlraum unter seinem Adamsapfel. Dem Gewicht seiner Hoden in der einen, dem seines Schwanzes in der anderen Hand. Angel denkt nicht. Kann nicht denken und Spike ist klug genug, nur seine Instinkte zu aktivieren und seine Beweggründe für diese Attacke außen vor zulassen. Für den Augenblick seine giftige Zunge mit der einzigen Aufgabe zu beschäftigen, die Angel ertragen kann. Genau so. Genau da. Ein wenig schneller und ein wenig fester.

Küsse, die mit offenen Mündern ausgefochten werden und Zähne, die sich bekriegen.

Fänge sind auch okay, die Unterlippe heilt sowieso bis morgen, kein Grund sie nicht durchzubeißen. Solange man etwas fühlt. Kein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ungefähr zehn Überwachungskameras den Zwischenfall in seinem Chefbüro aufnehmen. Wenn gilt es noch zu beeindrucken? Niemand. Jeder hat sich von hier fortbewegt, entweder durch Tod oder Leben. Diejenigen, die noch hier sind, interessiert es nicht, wenn er fickt und aus welchen Gründen. Haben ihre eigenen schmutzigen Gründe wegzusehen.

Blut gehört dazu, keine Scham für dieses Verlangen, das zu lange unterdrückt war. Die Stelle, an der die Schulter in den Hals übergeht ist zu perfekt, um sie nicht zu zerstören und Spike zögert nur den Bruchteil einer gedachten Warnung, um es ihm nachzutun.

_Yeah,_ das Knurren war Anfeuerung _, Spike, die Seele ist schwarz mit Trauer._

Ihre Körper sind zu eng aneinandergepresst und die Finger ungeschickt in dem Versuch, die Stofflagen hinter sich zu lassen. Da ist ein Knirschen und dann der Geruch von neuem Leder zu überwältigend und Angel schält Spike ungeduldig aus einer weiteren Illusion, dass sie sich verändern können. Dem hier entkommen. Dass sie etwas anderes sind, als das hier.

Die Triebe willkommene Abwechslung zu der Tristesse der Gefühlswelt.

Blutrot, die angebrachte Warnfarbe für all die vergebenen Chancen und soviel aufreizender als künstlicher Lippenstift oder Nagellack, wenn es frei von Stellen fließt, die es nicht so satt hervorbringen sollten. Der schwarze Stoff des T-Shirts reißt unter seinen Händen, kein Schutz und Angels Mund folgt dem klaffenden Stoff über Spikes Brust. Freigelegte Leinwand für seine Fantasie unter seiner Zunge. Fänge, die das Werk vollendend, das seine kurzen Fingernägel nicht zeichnen können und er ist Künstler und immer bereit für neue Werkzeuge, aber hierfür benötigt er nur sich und Spike.

_Spiel nicht den Schüchternen, du bist kein Childe mehr. Couch oder Schreibtisch?_

Schreibtisch? Hier? So? Okay.

Die Spannung in dem Körper unter ihm ist elektrisierend und springt über, macht seine eigene Erektion erträglich und da ist der Moment des Zweifelns, denn sie sind beide alt genug um zu wissen, dass das keine gute Idee ist und dann taucht seine Zunge erneut in Spikes Mund und sie sind erneuert. Erschaffen aus Chaos und Dunkelheit und sein Dämon heult auf, als die Faust sich um seinen Schwanz schließt. Vollkommenheit verdorben und Angels Stirn fällt gegen Spikes Brust und da ist mehr Verzweiflung, lauernd um die Ecken, die sein Verstand zu gerne ausmanövriert. Pulsierend unter der Oberfläche, weich und hart und all die Kontraste, von denen er nicht wusste, dass sie in ihnen manifestiert sind.

Da ist die stimmlose Bitte, _Du willst es. Du weißt, du willst es auch._

Denn er würde ihn heute Nacht brechen, ohne Einladung. Ohne Reue, bis der Morgen danach kommen würde.

Da ist das untrügliche Wissen, _Wir sind nur Asche, die eine Spur von Verwüstung in anderen hinterlässt. Kolbenfraß in Motoren, die lange nach unserem Tod erst konzipiert wurden und vor ihrer Zeit von uns zermalmt werden._

Der Eindruck, dass das hier ewig andauern könnte, bis Angel sieht, dass Spike sich die Lippen durchbeißt. Abgehackte Atemzüge und blasphemische Lossprechung alles ist, was er anbieten kann.

Ein anderer Winkel, eine höhere Geschwindigkeit und die Spannung fließt, kräuselt sich - bricht.

Ein Wimpern und ein atemloser Fluch später hat er all das Gleitmittel über Spikes Bauch verteilt, das er für diese Nacht benötigt. Bringt seine Finger in das klebrige Chaos, nur ein weiterer Geschmack in all der Bitterkeit und seine Fingerspitzen heben sich unwillkürlich zu seinem Mund. Kann nicht anders, als diesen berauschenden Mix zu probieren, Augen geschlossen und Spikes Keuchen ist genug, um den Fokus zurück zu bringen.

Halb hart und knochenlos und ein blasser Geist im Kontrast zu dem dunklen Mahagoniholz seines Schreibtisches.

Da ist ein weiteres Todesurteil, das auf Angels Unterschrift in Blut wartet und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sein Blut sterben sehen kann. Wieder. Ausgemerzt vom Angesicht dieser Erde und gestohlenen Erinnerungen. Er weiß, was kommen wird. Hat es immer gewusst. Das Ende ist für sie ein und dasselbe und dann greift er nach Spikes Knien. Nach der einzigen Person, die in ihm keinen Retter sieht. Ein Ruck. Beugt den Körper unter sich in Position und der erste Stoß ist immer Hölle und Himmel gemischt in einen blendenden Augenblick von Zugehörigkeit. Von Absolution und Fegefeuer. Von Alpha und Omega und dann finden Spikes Finger, seinen Nacken, ziehen, fordern und Angel leistet keinen sinnlosen Widerstand mehr.

Fällt nach vorne, landet auf geschundenen Lippen und einer unausgesprochenen Einladung, die immer in dessen Aura eingewoben ist. Einem _Härter_ und _Tiefer_ und _Brich mich_ und _Jetzt_. Da ist keine Anmut in den ersten ruckartigen Stößen, nur zuviel und zulange und _Jesus, wie konnte ich das vergessen?_

Und der leise Vorwurf, _Warum hast du mich nicht erinnert?_

Dann schleicht sich Routine in den Wahnsinn und sie fallen in ihr Muster und daraus heraus. Schneller, als Angels Instinkte mithalten können, brechend, die brennende Vertrautheit macht blinder Gier platz und Fingern, die sich wieder fest um Spikes Erektion schließen. Denselben Rhythmus aufstempeln, den seine Hüften vorgeben und da ist ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Vielleicht nur die Gewissheit, dass diese Tortur nicht ewig anhalten kann und dann geflüstert gegen seine Lippen, _‚Komm’ schon, Angel, komm für mich!’_

Und er würde, wenn er wusste, wie er loslassen kann und Spikes Biss löst die Erinnerungen.

Der Feuerball in seinem Unterleib rast durch seinen Körper und da ist eine Sekunde, in der er sicher ist, dass er verbrennt. Zu schmerzhaft um Erleichterung zu sein und seine Fänge beißen sich durch Haut, Muskeln und Sehnen und der Körper unter ihm ist kurz in Totenstarre, bevor er sich ihm anschließt. Schauer, die sich jagen und dann bleibt er liegen, begräbt sein Childe unter sich und Angel weiß, dass er nicht immer dessen solide Form vorfinden wird.

Irgendwann wird es Asche und Staub sein und ein weiteres sinnloses Bereuen.

Irgendwann und das in absehbarer Zukunft. Da ist Blut in der Luft, Salz, Sex und die Ahnung von Schwefel. Da ist mehr Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihnen, als für Untote möglich sein sollte. Wasser ist Leben. Samen, Schweiß und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, Tränen, die nichts mit den verlorenen Frauen zu tun haben. Sie leben den Krieg, noch bevor sie wussten, dass sie dafür geschaffen worden sind und nicht für gedankenlose Zerstörung. Spikes Hand liegt sicher in seinem Nacken, Fingerspitzen, die ein beruhigendes Muster über seinen Hals zeichnen und da ist Komfort in dem Novum dieser Situation.

‚Und zu Weihnachten wünsche ich mir, diese Situation umgedreht, Mate.’

Aufgesetzte Leichtigkeit, alter Humor und eine offene Tür für ihn, die nach einem kräftigen Zuschlagen verlangt.

Spike kennt ihn zu gut.

Angel richtet sich auf, nicht wirklich bereit schon zu gehen und bleibt auf die Ellenbogen gestützt liegen. Einen abschätzenden Blick in Spikes unlesbares Gesicht gerichtet. Die Fähigkeit Trost zu spenden und zu empfangen, kommt mit den Seelen und Angel würde es vorziehen, wenn Erkenntnisse dieses Childe betreffend sich nicht immer wie ein Kick in die Weichteile anfühlen würde. Etwas, das ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen kann, so untrainiert im Einstecken der Treffer, die Spike landen kann.

‚Wer sagt, dass wir Weihnachten noch erleben werden?’

Die absolute Wahrheit dieser Aussage ist für ihn und seine ehrgeizigen Pläne allein reserviert. Aber er kann etwas zurückgeben, unverbindlich, denn die Aussicht, dass er am Ende in Spikes Schuld steht, lässt seine Nackenhaare plötzlich aufstehen und die Überraschung in dessen geweiteten Augen allein, ist das Angebot wert.

Ebenso wie die wiedererwachende Härte gegen seinen Bauch. ‚Dein Turn, Spike.’

Angel weiß, dass das hier eine schlechte Idee ist, kann es in den Kanten von Spikes falschem Lächeln ausmachen und der Art, wie dessen Strahlen bricht. Er hat immer die Fähigkeit dieses Childes unterschätzt, zu fühlen, was er nicht zulassen kann. Zu wissen, wann er in Schwierigkeiten ist, die ihm schon lange über den Kopf gewachsen sind.

Neutralität, die hier nichts zu suchen hat, ‚Couch oder Bett?’

‚Couch.’ Ein nachdenklicher Finger, der über unterdrückte Falten auf seiner Stirn streift und der eisige Wind, der mit Einsicht einhergeht, ‚Was hat dein Märtyrerkomplex sich jetzt wieder ausgedacht?’

‚Das übliche – Höllenqualen und dich, um die Spitze noch giftiger zu machen.’

‚Klingt mehr nach dem Sahnehäubchen.’ Misstrauen und Verlangen, die um Dominanz kämpfen und Angel schließt seinen Mund, um eine perfekte Schulter, lässt seine Zunge über die vertrauten Knochen darunter fahren. Ein Zittern und ein genervtes Seufzen, dann, ‚Ernsthaft, Angel, du bist zu abgefuckt – sogar für mich.’

‚Yeah, ich habe Schwierigkeiten dir bei dieser Vorstellung bedenkenlos zuzustimmen.’

Die Finger in seinem Nacken spannen sich an und bringen ihn dann auf Abstand. Spike liest sein Gesicht, nimmt sich Zeit und da ist wenig, was Angel verstecken muss, genug um den Alarm in dessen Blick zu zünden, leise gesprochen, ‚Bullshit. Echte Engel müssen sich an deinem Hang nach Selbstaufgabe ein Beispiel nehmen.’

Trockenes Lächeln, ‚Ich habe nie einen getroffen, um diese Aussage zu verifizieren.’

‚Hast du jemals Ausschau nach ihnen gehalten?’

Die Augenbraue ist oben, bevor er sie halten kann und da ist ein kristallklarer Moment von purem Spott. Von Angelus, der lachend aufröhrt angesichts dieser Naivität, die niemals herausgeprügelt wurde. Verächtlich, ‚Hast du?’

Trotzig, ‚In einem anderen Leben.’

Sie beide haben genug davon durchlebt, um die Frage nach dem präzisen Zeitpunkt interessant zu machen. Aber da ist kein Ausweichen in Spikes blauen Augen, keine Entschuldigung und keine Reue. Der Neid gehört Angel allein, ebenso wie der fehlende Glaube an Einhörner, gute Fabelwesen und erträgliche Liebe, die nicht zurückschlägt in dem Moment, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet.

Was nicht den Hautkontakt unterbindet oder Spikes fließende Bewegung, die sie beide aufrichtet. Geschlossene Finger, um sein Handgelenk und ein Stoß, der ihn in die weichen Kissen fallen lässt. Spike fällt ebenso, kommt auf seinem Schoß zum sitzen und seine menschlichen Zähne pressen sich gegen die Haut von Angels Nacken, ohne neue Wunden zu zufügen.

Er atmet ihn ein, inhaliert langsam ihr verwischtes Aroma, nur am Rande als sie beide auszumachen und Angel lehnt sich gelöst zurück. Ignoriert die unbeantwortete Frage im Raum, wie viel Tode sein Childe sterben musste, um die Suche nach Engeln überflüssig zu machen. Ob ein weiterer etwas am Ergebnis ändern würde. Konzentriert sich stattdessen auf die Spur von Spikes kalten Lippen gegen sein Schlüsselbein, während seine Hände instinktiv nach dessen Hüften greifen, ihn dort halten, wo der Kontakt am dringendsten benötigt wird. Eine geschmeidige Windung und Spike ist zwischen seinen Schenkeln auf den Knien, eine sichere Hand, die ihn an der Hüfte niederdrückt und die andere, die sich um seine Länge schließt. Und Angel kann nicht wegsehen, obwohl er seinen Kopf nicht mehr halten kann.

Beobachtet ihn träge aus Schlitzen und sein Blick folgt nachdenklich dem blonden Schopf, der eine Spur von Küssen - Gottverdammt - Bissen über seinen Bauch verteilt. Der ihn im schlechtesten Licht und der totalen Abwesenheit davon gesehen hat und dennoch mit einem Heiligenschein versieht. Der zielgerichtet der verjüngenden Spur von Haaren folgt, die ihn schwach werden lassen und Angel kämpft gegen das Verlangen, die Augen zu schließen, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und den sich ankündigend Blowjob als das zu akzeptieren, was er ist. In der Vergangenheit war.

Vorspiel.

Nachspiel, für all die Male, die er Spike aufgebrochen und neu zusammengefügt hat.

  
_Bow down before the one you serve._  
_You’re going to get what you deserve._  
_You know who you a _re._  
_~Nine Inch Nails - Head like a hole~_ _


End file.
